


And a Side of Bacon

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bacon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-17
Updated: 2004-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Lex grab brunch at a diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Side of Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> For Jeff, who requested Chlex and bacon. This is my revenge.

Chloe and Lex sat across from one another at the Railside Diner.

Lex had ordered fruit for breakfast. Chloe had ordered three sides of bacon. Nothing else. Lex looked at her plate with interest.

"What?" Chloe asked, picking up a strip of bacon between two fingers.

"I just didn't… You… That's a lot of bacon," Lex said, stabbing a piece of cantaloupe with his fork.

"I like bacon," Chloe said shrugging. She took a delicate bite from the strip she was holding. A bit of bacon grease dribbled down her hand. She licked it up.

Lex gulped. Watching her pink tongue flick across skin usually turned him on. But watching her lick up grease? Lex thought he was going to vomit. "That's nothing but fat you just licked up."

"Mm hm," Chloe said as she took another bite. "And it's good." More fat dripped down her fingers and hand. Chloe stuffed the rest of the piece of bacon in her mouth and started sucking the grease from her skin.

"Chloe, that's…" Lex looked away before he threw up, but his melon held no more appeal. He pushed the cantaloupe around on his plate with his fork wondering if he were as green as the honeydew.

Chloe appeared not to notice his distress as she scarfed her breakfast. "Do you want some?" she asked, offering him a handful of limp, dripping bacon.

"Um… that's…" Lex swallowed heavily. "That's okay." Lex set his fork down and pushed his plate away.

Chloe looked up from her plate. She had grease around her mouth, bacon bits clinging to her lips. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Lex averted his eyes. "Yeah," he said. "I'm-- I'm fine."

"Look at me, Lex," Chloe said, cocking her head to get attention.

Lex refused to look up, rather he kept his eyes trained on the piece of gum that had been stuck to the underside of the table.

"Lex, you look a little green. Maybe we should go?"

Lex didn't move a muscle, afraid that if he did, he'd throw up all over the table. He'd had morning afters where his lovers had absconded with his wallet. Ones where they'd left him tied up. Where they'd left him with an itchy cock. But he'd never had a lover with such a disturbing lack of inhibitions with food.

Finally Chloe picked up her napkin and wiped her hands and mouth. "You ready?" she asked as she signaled the waitress.

Lex coughed into his napkin discreetly, forcing himself to stare at the table until he felt he could stand. He swallowed once, hard, chancing a look at Chloe. She was grinning at him. He smiled unsteadily back at her and slowly rose from his seat. But then he saw the dribble of bacon grease on her cheek. He sat back down. "You go on ahead. I'll pay the check."


End file.
